


Priorities

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Caretaking, Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Influenza, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Obi-Wan, Sick Jedi, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: Obi is late from his class but his master isn't well; and he just knows what's more important to him right now.





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> There are authors who like torturing Obi-Wan. It seems I like more torturing Qui-Gon. If you have ideas how should I do that, you might as well throw them at me. Perhaps one day I'll turn them into a story ;)

Obi-Wan Kenobi, 15-year-old Padawan, turned to his other side in his bed with a content sigh… then turned around again in cold dread to look at his window. It was late morning judged by the lights, his first lesson today had already begun. His master promised he’d wake him up; so where the hell was Qui-Gon?

It happened before a few times that Qui-Gon had to leave before Obi’s day began, but if that was the case he’d always set an alarm for him so he wasn’t late from his class. Obi was more worried than angry as he got out of his bed and first hurried into the bathroom to brush his teeth then back to his room for some proper clothes. He knew Qui-Gon wouldn’t let him down on purpose, in any way.

It was also strange that he didn’t see Qui-Gon at all, their apartment was quiet; but he didn’t find a note that would tell him Qui-Gon had to leave for some reason. However late he was, Obi slowed down to think it through; then turned on his heels and went straight to his master’s bedroom, knocking on the door.

“Master? Are you here?” he asked.

A minute later he heard a sleepy groan from the room; so Qui-Gon was here. But why was he still in bed?

“Can I come in?”

“Sure...” Qui-Gon’s voice was somewhat muffled and he sounded dreadfully tired.

Obi opened the door and walked in with growing worry.

Qui-Gon was still in his bed, curled up into a ball and pulling the blanket tight around himself, as if he’d been trying to get as much warmth from it as he could. His face was pale and damp with sweat, and his eyes were unnaturally bright and tired. Stray strands of his long, messy hair hung into his face, but it seemed he didn’t have the strength to do something about it, so Obi stroked them away gently as he sat down next to him.

“You look awful. What’s wrong?” his Padawan asked, his worry obvious.

“Thanks, Obi, I love you, too...” Qui-Gon muttered, trying to sound sarcastic, but he was just weary and sleepy. “Anyway, I’m sorry... for not waking you up.”

“Nevermind” Obi pushed away the issue with a shrug. “Should I call a healer?”

Qui-Gon groaned, disgusted even by the thought.

“It’s just flu... I don’t need anyone” he murmured into his pillow, then a distressed moan escaped him, and he closed his eyes again.

“What’s wrong?” Obi asked again, determined to help.

“Headache... It’s killing me.”

Obi didn’t wonder; he had terrible headaches, too, when he was feverish, and Qui-Gon was on fire right now.

“I’ll get you medicine” he said and ran into the bathroom.

He fetched the strongest painkiller he found and a wet towel, and went back to Qui-Gon. His master was half-asleep again, but Obi woke him up mercilessly.

“Thanks...” Qui-Gon sighed when his Padawan covered his hot forehead with the towel; it felt really good. “But shouldn’t you be on your lessons?”

“My lessons don’t need me as much as you do” Obi answered as he searched for another blanket for his shivering master. “My place is by your side right now.”

Qui-Gon smiled sleepily, and a few minutes later he fell asleep with a somewhat lighter heart. It was so good not being alone.

 

**The End**


End file.
